Say the Right Thing
by seditionary
Summary: Brief vignettes in the budding relationship between Reid and Morgan. Will get smutty later. Set early in Season 3. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Okay, I do NOT need to be starting a new story, but I can't help myself. This is set vaguely between "Revelations" and "Scared to Death," and will just be a series of short chapters about the budding romantic relationship between Reid and Morgan. Other than that, I doubt there will be much in the way of plot, lol. It''ll be PG for a while, but will become naughty later on, so that's why I'm giving it an "M" rating.**

**Also, I'm on Facebook now thanks to the lovely Ilovetvalot, who started a page just for us ff. net folks-friend me if you want, we need more slash fans over there! My user name is "seditionary fanfiction."**

**Please review, loves!**

**Seds**

* * *

><p>Morgan felt Reid watching him.<p>

They were sharing a hotel room, and Reid was lying on one of the beds, ostensibly reading. Morgan was down to his shorts and t-shirt, standing in front of the dresser unloading his pockets for the night. He confirmed his suspicions by glancing in the mirror. Unsurprisingly, the kid instantly dropped his eyes and went back to his book. A pleased smile played over Morgan's lips, but he didn't say anything. He never did. Some things just weren't a good idea, and coming on to a co-worker, much less a supposedly straight _male_ co-worker, was one of them.

Besides, Reid never said anything, either.

Morgan definitely wasn't going to say anything now, and in reality, probably never would, but it was becoming more and more difficult. Reid was so... different. Tempting. Morgan had dealt with temptation lots of times, and he knew how to get past it, how to be all-business even when the other person had amazing lips or a cute figure or a sassy attitude that brought out the flirt in him.

But, it was more than that with Reid. Something about him answered long-forgotten questions in the back of Morgan's mind, made him ask them all over again. He looked back into the mirror, but Reid wasn't one to be caught making the same mistake twice. His eyes were firmly trained on his book.

Morgan sighed.

"You about ready for lights-out, pretty boy?"

"Any time," Reid answered, sounding studiedly nonchalant. He yawned extravagantly as he used an envelope to mark his place, then turned off the lamp by his bed and scooted down under the covers.

"Me, too." Morgan went to his own bed, crawled in and turned off his lamp.

He didn't say anything.


	2. Coffee Break

**A/N: Hey, check out my Facebook page, I'm "seditionary fanfiction" over there, and say hi if you want. Lots of great ff. net authors are on there, thanks to ilovetvalot's initiative, but we need more slash fans, lol!**

**Thanks for the great response to this story, yay! Please review, kitty-kats.**

**Love,**

**Seds**

* * *

><p>Morgan had just poured himself a cup of steaming hot coffee when Reid walked into the break room. "Hey," the young profiler said.<p>

"Hey yourself." Morgan watched as Reid proceeded to create his usual coffee-flavored cream-and-sugar extravaganza. He stirred it noisily, took an approving sip, then turned to leave.

"Reid?" Morgan felt the name tear past his failing defense system.

_Shit._

Reid turned back. "Yeah?"

"Hey, listen-you got a minute?" Morgan told himself to shut up. "I... I want to talk to you." _Damn it._ Clearly, his self wasn't listening.

"Sure. You okay?" Reid's forehead scrunched up in concern.

"Oh, yeah, it's nothing bad. I just, uh... Look, there's something about me that I don't think you know, and... Well, I think it's about time I told you."

Reid's eyebrows shot upward. "Really? What is it?"

"I, um, play for both teams." Morgan was very displeased that they were the only ones taking a break at the moment. It would have been damned helpful to have heard footsteps clicking or clopping down the hallway just then. Footsteps would have forced his brain into gear and put his tongue in a headlock.

Reid squinted at him. "What do you mean?"

"I, you know, I like women... But, I like guys, too."

Reid's expression didn't change. In fact, he stopped moving entirely. His body, typically a mass of twitches and hand gestures and nervous energy, suddenly appeared to be plasticized. There was a long pause before he said, "Oh. I didn't know..." in a level tone.

"Yeah, well, it's not something I normally discuss with co-workers." Morgan waited for Reid to say something else, but he just stood there. Morgan tried to wait him out, but discovered that he couldn't stop himself from continuing. "I mean, I don't go out with people I work with, and it's nobody's business what I do in my personal life, right?"

"Right," Reid answered carefully. "So... Why are you telling _me?"_

Here it is, Morgan thought. You can still get out of this. You can BS with the best of them, come on, tell him he's one of your best friends and that you just needed to talk about it, tell him you just needed to get it off your chest, to be honest for a change, blah blah blah. He'll buy it. Judging by the brain-fried, no-longer-on-the-planet stare, he'll be glad to buy it.

"I kind of have a thing for you, man."

_Idiot._

Reid was nodding; Morgan couldn't tell what that meant. Reid often nodded for no fathomable reason. Morgan resisted the temptation to back-peddle-that just wasn't his style-and merely leaned against the counter, hoping Reid would say something-anything-soon.

"You're attracted to me?" Reid finally asked. He sounded incredulous.

Morgan took a deep breath. "Yeah. And, believe me-I would never have said a word about it, except... I've noticed you looking at me, sometimes. I know, I know-a look doesn't necessarily mean anything. But, I guess I got the idea that you might... feel something for me, too. So, I just wanted to get it out there." He stopped, again hoping for some kind of response to guide him, but Reid was just staring at him with an expression that could have been utter horror, disbelieving excitement, or pure bewilderment.

Morgan would have bet on the latter.

"Just say the word, kid, and I'll never bring it up again. It'll be like we never even had this conversation."

Reid dropped his gaze and stirred his coffee. _The room was so damned quiet. _Then, he looked up, and Morgan's heart took a plunge down the roller-coaster because Reid was smiling, and it was the good kind of smiling.

"Uh... why would I want to do that?" He got a bashful look on his face and gave a nervous laugh.

"You mean-"

"Yeah. The truth is, Morgan... I kind of have a thing for you, too."

A grin crept slowly across Morgan's face. All the pressure and tension that had built up inside of him in the last five minutes, hell, in the last five _months,_ seemed to whoosh away.

"Oh, yeah, pretty boy? No lie?"

Reid's face crinkled up. "No-why would I lie about that?"

Morgan's grin deepened into a smile.

"It's just an expression, Reid."

"Oh." Reid appeared to be about to say something else, when JJ dashed into the room.


	3. No Time to Talk

**A/N: Getting impatient for smut? Well, this chapter won't help, lol. There will be naughtiness later, I swear... Maybe next chapter... Ahem, anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing-more soon!**

**Seds**

* * *

><p>Fucking goddamned case.<p>

Derek Morgan was not the kind of man to shirk away from things that had to be done, and he certainly would never put his personal life ahead of saving someone from certain death, or apprehending a rapist, abductor, or serial killer.

But, _goddamn_-could the universe not give him one tiny little break, just one teensy little sixty-second window in which he could have said something smooth like "So, kid-what now?" or "Well, maybe we should talk more about this over dinner," or (what he really, _really_ wanted to say) "Listen, pretty boy, how's about we cut to the chase, head to my house after work, and take this into the bedroom?" Although, in retrospect, he had to concede that the universe _might _actually have been doing him a favor, seeing how things eventually turned out, but...

JJ did choose that pivotal moment to come in to announce that there was a case and, yes, she did inform them that Hotch said he would brief them on the plane, and for them to get their go-bags-wheels up in thirty-before turning to zip off to find Rossi and Prentiss, leaving the two men to stare beleaguered stares at the petite blonde's retreating figure.

All they could do was sigh and give each other wry looks before putting themselves into gear and running to grab their stuff, to close down their computers, and to make the necessary calls to Morgan's pet-sitter and the neighbor lady that picked up Reid's mail for him when he was out of town as they strode along on their way to the jet.

They had not a single second to say "Let's talk later," or "I'll give you a call tonight," or even to give one another a lingering, longing smile that spoke more than words ever could about what each man was feeling. All they could do was settle into their seats and bitch about not getting any lunch and complain about how hot it was going to be in Tennessee, because those were easy things to talk about in front of their team mates and it helped them to center themselves before becoming immersed in a complex case file and photo after photo of bloody knife wounds and dead eyes.

And, the freakin' universe definitely seemed to have it in for them, or maybe Hotch was just paranormally perceptive and oppositional, because he paired Morgan with Prentiss to go investigate the dump sites, Reid with Rossi to interview the locals, and by the time they made it to the shabby little only-motel-in-town, which had only three vacancies, Hotch had already placed Reid's things in the room with him, and he'd assigned one room to Morgan and Rossi so that the girls could share the other one.

In fact, the fates, or Hotch, seemed absolutely bent on depriving them of even a brief private moment, thwarting them of even just a few seconds for a surreptitious phone call, from the moment the jet set down on the air strip until a full seven days later, when everyone finally loaded back up and wearily headed for home.

And, that, that was the only reason that Derek Morgan found the strength, energy, and mental determination to rouse himself from his beloved easy chair to take a nice hot shower, change into his jeans and a t-shirt, get in his car and drive over to Spencer Reid's apartment at eleven o'clock at night after a grueling case.

That and the look on Reid's face when he'd said he had a thing for Morgan, too.


	4. At Reid's Place

Spencer Reid unlocked the door of his apartment, walked in and threw his go-bag on a chair. He then stood with his hands on his hips and blew air through his pursed lips, ruffling a strand of hair hanging in his face. He surveyed his messy living room; it made him feel frustrated and, oddly, depressed-two emotions he did not typically experience upon walking into his own home.

Normally, for him, going straight home from a tough case was one of the best feelings in the world. It meant no one, including him, had had to take a side trip to an ER, and that no one had been anxiously asking him if he was going to be okay. Normally, getting to deplane, hop in his car, and head for home was fantastic.

Tonight, it just felt empty.

He threw himself on the couch and clicked on the TV. He wanted to call Morgan, but somehow, it didn't feel right. Morgan had been even more exhausted than he, and he'd hurried off the plane before Reid had had a chance to so much as make eye contact with him. Maybe things had changed for him, and if so, Reid had no intention of being informed of that fact tonight. If his heart was going to be broken, it could wait until tomorrow.

He let the mindless noise of the television lull him, closed his eyes and drifted off, still wearing his work clothes, still wearing the scent of the day on himself, but he was too tired to care or to move.

When his doorbell rang, he thought it must be a dream. But, the startling buzz-buzz-buzz persisted, and he sat up, rubbing his eyes and pulling himself back into reality. He stood up and went to peer through the peep hole.

Morgan.

A gladness washed over him, and he hastily opened the door. "Hi!" he said, brushing his hair away from his eyes. "Wasn't expecting to see you tonight."

Morgan smiled. "Yeah. I'm sorry to just show up like this. And, I'm sorry I rushed off the plane-I was just... wrung out, man. I needed to get my head together. I was going to give you a call, but then..." He shrugged. _We've lost so much time already. _They stood there, looking at each other. Morgan cleared his throat. "Can I come in?"

"Oh! Yeah, of course. Come on in..." Reid stepped aside and closed the door behind him. He went to his kitchen, asking, "Can I get you a beer or something?"

"Sure, that'd be great." Morgan didn't want a beer, but it was something to fill up the space until they both got their bearings.

Reid leaned into his refrigerator and shoved milk, juice, and ancient to-go boxes out of the way. He found two lone beer bottles at the back, and pulled them out, opened them, and handed one to Morgan. He took a quick swig of his own and leaned against the kitchen counter.

Morgan stood across from him. He sipped his beer and didn't disguise his frank appraisal of the young man standing before him. Reid managed to avoid his eyes until the silence became too intrusive, and then he looked at Morgan and gave a nervous laugh.

"Um... I've been thinking a lot about what we said. Before we left on the case, I mean." He now sought Morgan's eyes. "Have you?"

Morgan nodded. "Oh, yeah. Except for the moments of abject terror, that's about all I _have _been thinking about."

Reid's smile relaxed and he looked back at his beer. "Yeah... I guess it's... I mean, I don't really know what to-"

At that moment, Morgan set his beer on the counter, then took Reid's face in both hands. There was a long moment where they just looked at each other, trying to decipher the expression in the other's eyes. Then Morgan thought to himself, _well, fuck it_, and leaned in and kissed him, not hard, but not exactly gently, either. If he was going to kiss Spencer Reid, damn it, the kid was going to _know_ he'd been kissed.

Reid closed his eyes, remembering the first time he went on a roller coaster, the first time he'd realized that external forces could exert themselves upon him and make him _feel things_. He was feeling things now, crazy, exciting things-anticipation, fear, happiness, desire... When Morgan pulled his lips from his, Reid felt loss. But Morgan didn't release his hold on him, didn't step away from him, and Reid had no trouble reading the look in his eyes now. He smiled.

"I wish I was better at this," Reid said.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review, chickadees! (insert smiley face here...)<strong>


	5. Chemical Reactions

"**Love is friendship that has caught fire. It is quiet understanding, mutual confidence, sharing and forgiving. It is loyalty through good and bad times. It settles for less than perfection and makes allowances for human weaknesses." Ann Landers**

* * *

><p><em>"I wish I was better at this." <em>

Reid's wistful remark squeezed at Morgan's heart. The kid was always so damned... _un-confident_. Here he was, the most beautiful creature Morgan had ever seen, solely responsible for the commotion in his trousers, the fire in his soul, and he didn't think he was doing very well. Morgan half smiled and said smoothly, "Hey, gorgeous-you're doing just fine." He gave Reid another kiss, softer this time, then tipped his forehead to his and tenderly caressed his cheek. Everything felt right-balanced-perfectly placed. Morgan pulled him closer. "You want to go to bed?" he murmured in his ear.

Reid jerked back, and his eyes widened. "What? Oh. I mean, I don't, uh..." He cleared his throat and seemed to have a sudden need to study the configuration of objects on his cooking island.

Reid felt as if his brain had detached from his tongue, and, weirdly, his neck began to itch. How could having a dream come true so discombobulate a person? He took one hand from Morgan's waist to scratch, and didn't attempt to finish his sentence. _This is_ not _how I envisioned this moment, _he thought.

Watching Reid disintegrate before his eyes left Morgan feeling utterly bewildered. _What the hell? _Had he really played this so badly? Okay, maybe he'd jumped the gun a bit, but goddamn. It wasn't as if they were kids-and, he was pretty sure he was reading the hard, swollen bulge he'd felt rubbing against his thigh correctly-so, what was the deal? His mouth twisted and he frowned reflectively.

"Okay, so-am I off-base here? I thought you were into me, man."

Reid snapped back to attention. "I am! I didn't mean to... I wasn't trying to... It's just that, um, relationships are actually far more complicated than one set of hormones calling to another, although, of course, one mustn't downplay the chemical reactions brought about by scent and physiological cues, we all respond in a predetermined manner to a potentially acceptable mate based on facial proportions such as nose to lip ratio, and one's physique can't be discounted, not to mention the reward response, and, in fact, at some point, there's an acute degree of lateralization, and I, uh-" He stopped himself, swallowed hard and looked down at the floor, then nervously swiped a strand of hair away from his face.

Morgan waited as long as he could, then impatiently asked, _"What? _Were you going somewhere with that? You want me to leave? Or..."

"No! It's just that... Oh, God." Reid finally looked him straight in the eye. "Derek, I'm a virgin."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. The room was deadly quiet. Then, Morgan burst out laughing, and a dark look crossed Reid's face.

"It's not funny!"

"No, kid-I'm not laughing at you... I'm just so relieved. I thought-I thought I'd completely freaked you out, or that you were going to tell me you had some kind of... you know, _condition_ or something. Spencer, this... This is not a problem."

"Really."

"Really! Hey... Come'ere." Morgan took him in his arms and squeezed him tightly. "It's fine, it's totally fine..." He pulled back and looked at Reid's dubious expression. "First of all, you have no idea what a pleasure-and honor-it would be... for me to be your first lover."

"I've been with girls, Derek."

"Okay, your first _male_ lover. And, second, I just want you to know I'm not going to try to pressure you into doing anything you're not ready to do."

Reid stared at him. "You're not?"

"No, of course not."

Reid was silent for a long moment. Then, he blurted out, "But-I _am_ ready!"

"Huh?"

"Derek, I've been ready for months! Years, maybe-oh, hell, who am I kidding-ever since I met you! I've just been so afraid of you rejecting me that I didn't say anything. And now-damn it, I don't want to wait any more!" He hastily grabbed Morgan's face and pressed a hard kiss onto his mouth, then he pulled back and his voice came low. "Not another second. _Please."_

The plea shot straight to Morgan's groin. For a moment, he envisioned himself hoisting the kid over his shoulder and carrying him off to the bedroom, caveman-style. Then, real life and practicality hit him. He blinked.

"You got any condoms?"

Reid shook his head.

Morgan sighed. He dug in his pocket for his car keys.

"I'll be right back."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm, still no smut. Sorry, dears-next time, for sure!<strong>

**Seds**


	6. Too Much, Not Enough, All Good

**A/N: Okaaaay... Smut alert! This story will now proceed to earn its "M" rating, although it's not too graphic. Also, this will be the last chapter for some time-I'm sure I'll need to write more PWP M/R smex, but it will be a while so I can concentrate on my other stories. **

**But, feel free to tell me if there's anything in particular you'd like to see in this story for the future, I'll definitely consider it! Thanks so much for reading!**

**Love,**

**Seds**

* * *

><p>Reid watched Morgan's beautifully muscled backside disappear through his front door. He slumped back against the counter, arms folded, still feeling the man's warm lips on his own. He idly looked down at himself-tie askew, shirt sleeves rolled up, trousers wrinkled, and stained from ink and coffee. He raised an arm over his head, took a tentative sniff, then grimaced-it was evident his deodorant had called it a day quite some time ago.<p>

Reid did a series of rapid-fire calculations: time vs. distance to the drugstore. Given three traffic lights, a one-way street combined with construction at 81st and Hall that had the thoroughfare down to a single lane, minus Morgan's rich familiarity with condom brands and their aisle location, he estimated he had a twenty-seven minute window, give or take depending on how many other people were out on a midnight pre-sex run, then he bolted for the bathroom.

He stripped off his clothes and dropped them in a heap. He threw himself into the shower, cursing when he banged his shin painfully on the edge of the tub, then hastily soaped up and scrubbed down, hopped out, and dried off. He brushed his teeth. He grabbed his electric razor and hurriedly ran it over his day's growth of stubble, then took out his contacts and put on his glasses. He critically inspected himself in the mirror, seeing the usual visage-a dorky young man with shaggy hair and dark circles under his eyes-but a hesitant smile crossed his face.

"Me," he thought. "Derek Morgan wants... _me." _He wondered if he should do something so cheesy as to gather up his supply of emergency candles and hope that their soft light would off-set the austerity of his bedroom. He was still pondering the idea as he started opening dresser drawers in search of a pair of sleep pants and a t-shirt when a more compelling thought struck him. _When was the last time he'd changed the sheets? _He fished out his nightwear, dressed, then turned and looked at the rumpled mess his bed had degenerated into and panicked slightly.

_Months. _

It had been... Jesus, five months and seventeen days, to be exact. "Damn it," he thought, and he quickly began ripping off the covers and fitted sheet from the mattress. He found another set in his closet and put it on a chair. He had just removed a stale pillowcase from his favorite pillow, when the doorbell rang again. He tucked the naked pillow under his arm and went to check the peep hole.

Morgan was standing there with a large paper bag clutched in one arm.

Reid flung open the door and Morgan stepped in, taking in the sight of a slightly flustered, bespectacled, damp-haired, pajama-clad Reid, and he smiled.

"I was only gone thirty minutes, how'd you get more gorgeous?" he asked.

"Twenty-eight minutes. And... thirty-seven seconds."

"Ah." Morgan leaned in for a kiss. "Counting the minutes, huh?" Morgan took a look at the pillow. "Or, is this all a big ruse so you can smother me to death?"

"N-no, I'm just-I'm not a very good housekeeper, I'm afraid. I was changing the sheets."

"Need a hand with that?"

"Uh... sure." Reid looked at the bag, surprised. "Wow-how many condoms did you buy?"

"Oh, I got some other stuff, too. Come on, I'll show you after we do the bed."

Reid got a look on his face and it seemed as if he was about to say something, but he just turned and led the way to his bedroom, which with the bare mattress and drawers hanging open now looked as if a burglar had turned it over. Morgan saw the crestfallen look on Reid's face, and he put an arm around him and gave him a hug. "Spencer-I don't care what your house looks like, you know that, right?"

"I know. But, I wanted it to be... nice."

"Here. Let's make the bed."

They each took an end of the clean fitted sheet and slipped it around the corners of the mattress, then they shook out a cover sheet and laid it on top. Reid moved to get the bedspread.

"What're you doing?" Morgan asked.

"I'm getting the bedspread."

"But, we haven't finished with the top sheet yet."

"Yes we have, it's right there."

"Uh-uh, look-see?" Morgan proceeded to fold the corner of the top sheet with military precision and carefully tuck it under the foot of the bed. "Like that." He gestured, indicating that Reid should do the same.

"Hospital corners? Are you insane?"

"No, man, that's how you make a bed. Well, that's how civilized people make a bed. You want me to take you through it step-by-step? First, you grab the corner and fold it under; then-"

"Morgan, I am not spending twenty minutes making up a bed! I'd just yank it out anyway. Leave it, it's fine."

Morgan was fighting an internal battle between extreme horniness and a slight case of OCD where bedclothes were concerned, but Reid's aggravation adorably swayed the case for him and he grinned. "Okay-for tonight, anyway. But, it only takes a couple of minutes to do it right."

"You know, you never mentioned being psychotic before," Reid mused as he laid out the bedspread.

"All right, I admit it, I'm a bit of a perfectionist. That's not always a bad thing... So, you want to see what I bought?"

Reid glanced suspiciously at the big bag, then back at Morgan. "Okay." He perched on the edge of the bed, and Morgan stood before him and pulled out a box of condoms, which he set on the nightstand. He placed a tube of lubricant beside it, _no surprise there, _Reid thought, feeling a burst of excitement and a tightening in his groin. But, his mouth dropped open when a bottle of good champagne was brought out, followed by a clear plastic box containing a half dozen chocolate-covered strawberries.

Reid looked up at Morgan, who had a sweetly smug expression on his face, and he grinned. "Wow-they sell fancy desserts and expensive champagne at CVS now?"

"Oh, no. I had to make an extra stop-like I said, I'm a perfectionist, at least about some things. How about getting us a couple of glasses?"

Reid nodded, then went to the kitchen, where he found not only the glasses, but the candles. If Morgan was going to be so gosh-darned, clichedly romantic, he could be, too. He dug a book of matches out of his junk drawer, headed back to the bedroom, and handed the glasses to Morgan, then began placing the candles around the room, lighting them as he went.

"Aw, pretty boy's got a romantic streak in him! Don't burn the house down, now."

"I won't. I'm very conscious of fire safety."

"Stop, drop, and roll, huh?" Morgan shot him a mischievous look as he settled on the bed and patted the spot next to him.

"Huh? Oh... Well, yes." Reid joined him and allowed himself to be pulled into a tight embrace. "How you manage to find sexual innuendo in the most benign of aphorisms, I'll never understand."

"It's a gift," Morgan whispered before carefully pulling Reid's glasses off of his face and kissing him.

Reid snuggled against him, making himself comfortable, then devoted all his energy to kissing Morgan back. It came so easily; it felt so different. His sketchy past experiences had always been fraught with anxiety and second-guesses, even when he was genuinely attracted to someone. Here with Morgan, everything seemed to flow like liquid from a bottle.

Maybe it was because Morgan's lips were so insanely slick and commanding. And, maybe it was because it was so easy to lose himself in the kisses and the caresses that he made the sad little sound of loss when Morgan pulled away and reached for the champagne. He popped the cork, and they laughed when the bubbly overflowed onto Morgan's lap.

"I'll get a towel," Reid said as he slipped off the bed and headed to the bathroom. When he returned, Morgan was standing by the bed, stark naked, his broad chest flexing as he tossed his wet clothes onto a chair. Reid stopped short and stared. He'd seen Morgan in various stages of undress-hell, they'd peed standing next to each other more times than he could count-but, seeing the _wholeness_ of his naked body was stunning.

"Uh... Guess you don't need the towel, after all."

"Oh, I think it'll come in handy a little later." Morgan smiled and strode over to Reid. "Sorry-I just thought I'd move things along a little." He pulled Reid to him and nibbled at his throat, licking along his Adam's apple. Reid dropped the towel and ran his hands over the taut muscles of Morgan's back, his chest, his belly. He hesitated to go lower and he heard Morgan chuckle in his ear. "It's okay, pretty boy. I want you to touch me."

Reid drew the tips of his fingers down until they met a curly thatch of hair. He raked through it, then grasped Morgan's cock. He was half-hard already, and his member instantly stiffened at Reid's touch. Reid followed its curving action as it swelled and rose in his hand.

He rested his head on Morgan's shoulder. "Tell me what to do," he said softly.

"Well, you're doing just fine. But, what do you want to do?" Morgan saw Reid glance apprehensively at the supplies on the nightstand.

"I want to do _everything. _But... I guess I'm a little nervous. I have to break through two decades of homophobic rhetoric and repression, and-"

Morgan lifted his chin. "Hey-we're not going to do anything that doesn't feel right to you, babe."

Reid stepped back and smiled shyly at him. "This feels completely right to me. In fact, um... Maybe I should, you know, take off my own clothes now?"

Morgan nodded, hiding his amusement. "That'd be good."

Reid pulled his t-shirt over his head, grateful for the dim light. Morgan's powerful muscles made him even more conscious of his own skinny frame. He could feel Morgan assessing him as he fumbled with the tie on his sleep pants and was surprised when Morgan took over the task and pulled the soft flannel down and off his legs.

"My God, you're beautiful," Morgan whispered.

"I'm not."

"You are." Morgan took his arm and led him back to the bed, pulling him in with him. "You're the best thing I've ever seen." He laid Reid down, found his lips and gave him a soft, tender kiss. Reid put one hand behind Morgan's head, pulled him close and engaged him in the sweetest, most demanding kiss Morgan had ever experienced.

Morgan began exploring Reid's body.

The movements of Morgan's hands made Reid feel the way he did when he was immersed in a concerto, flowing along with the nuances, delighted by the build-up, the crescendo, a peak, followed by a slow letting down...

Morgan began using his mouth.

Reid was trying to get his mind around the fact that his erect penis was being firmly, warmly, wetly, deliciously sucked by _another man. _It was too much, it was not enough, and he just...

Morgan reached for the lube.

"Uh-" Reid gasped, panicked. "Derek, I don't think I'm ready to-"

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not going to... Trust me, okay, babe? Relax."

"Okay." Reid lay back and watched Morgan open the package, then apply a little of the gel to his middle finger.

Morgan went back to kissing him, but he slid his hand between his legs, found his entrance, and gently began massaging the cool gel into the puckered little area. He felt Reid tense, and he murmured in his ear, "It's okay. Just relax. I'll stop if you want, but give me a chance, huh?"

"Yeah." Reid forced himself not to flinch when Morgan returned to his explorations. He felt Morgan's finger press against that most intimate place and he gasped when he slid it inside him. Morgan paused.

"You okay?"

"Yes."

"Want me to stop?"

"No." The intrusion didn't hurt, but it felt... odd. Intense, too much so. But, Morgan held him tightly, and after a moment of gentle stroking, Reid began to want more. _Too much... not enough, _he thought again. "More, Derek. I want you... I want you to-"

"I know. I will. Let me get you ready, okay?"

Reid nodded. He felt another finger slip in, felt himself being stretched and opened up. His breath hitched and Morgan stopped, and Reid understood that his lover was listening, feeling, responding to the very beat of his heart. Suddenly, he wasn't afraid anymore. "I want you inside me," he rasped. "Please... now."

Morgan kissed him, then studied his eyes in the dim light. He saw certainty there, and trust. He smiled. "All right. If you're sure."

"I am."

Reid watched as Morgan readied himself, amazed at the way his body effortlessly slid into gear, amazed at the way his own instincts took over and relieved his brain from the onslaught of thoughts that threatened to make his nervousness return. He lay back and let Morgan nestle between his legs, let him take over and guide himself inside him.

"God..." Reid gasped as he felt Morgan's thick cock penetrate him.

Morgan looked at him worriedly. "Am I hurting you?"

"No... I mean, it... kind of burns, but... don't stop."

"I'll go real slow, baby."

"Okay." Another inch. Reid took a deep breath. "Keep going."

"Okay." Morgan pushed in another inch, and he was impressed with his own powers of control, because the urge to drive himself hard into the warm, tight channel was almost overwhelming. But, he'd never taken a virginity before, and he was doing his damndest to be careful, and besides, this was _Reid_ he was holding, this was Reid giving him his trust and this gift of his lithe body, and there was no way Morgan was going to take a chance on hurting him. _I want this to be the best goddamn thing that ever happened to you, baby,_ he thought, and he pressed in another inch.

"Derek..." Reid's voice was strained, and Morgan pulled back and looked down at him.

"Yeah?"

"I... I think I need a break."

Morgan nodded and pulled out. "Was it hurting?"

Reid shook his head, turned on his side, his breath coming fast. "No. I just... I just need a minute."

Morgan held him and rubbed his back, then reached down and gripped Reid's cock in his hand, squeezing and stroking. "We don't have to do this tonight, babe. There's plenty of other stuff we can do."

"I want to." Reid looked back at him and smiled. "It's just that the prostate is located in close proximity to the bladder, that's all. The pressure of your penis was causing a strong urge to urinate, but it's gone now. I read about this, it's a typical response for a first-timer. I think I can handle it. Let's give it another shot."

Morgan blinked, then broke into a laugh. "So, my expert lovemaking techniques made you want to pee? That's... great."

"It's just the nature of male physiology, Derek, it's no reflection on your abilities. Which are considerable." Reid backed up against Morgan's warmth. "Come on. Try again."

"Okay. Uh-from behind...?"

"Yeah." Reid raised himself on his hands and knees, and Morgan knelt behind him. He freshened the lube and guided himself inside his lover. He slid in all the way and was pleased when Reid groaned pleasurably.

"God, Derek-you feel good."

"Yeah? So, full steam ahead?"

"Full steam."

Morgan thrust in deeply, drew back, and did it again. Reid steadied himself, then pushed back against him, and after a little more slow rocking, Morgan began rhythmically pounding into him, pausing now and then to make sure Reid was okay, and to bend low to kiss him.

It wasn't long before he discovered that making Spencer Reid come was one of his very favorite things to do in the world, and he vowed to do so as often as possible in the future.

His own orgasm made his insides ignite.

Afterwards, they were both too excited by the possibility that this was, maybe, just the beginning of something good, something important, to go to sleep. So, Morgan poured the champagne, and they sipped; Reid reached for the strawberries, and opened up the package. He held one up for Morgan to nibble, which made him laugh; then, Reid took a bite, and they kissed, with the rich taste of chocolate, alcohol and each other mixing on their tongues.

"I could get used to this," Reid sighed as he snuggled against Morgan's shoulder.

"Oh, you will," Morgan said. "I'm going to make sure."

Reid grinned. "You always know the right thing to say, don't you?"

"It's a gift, babe. A gift."

He drew Reid in for a deep kiss; they put their glasses and the strawberries on the night stand and nestled into each other for sleep.


End file.
